Enfrentemos la Verdad
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Un Logan muy enamorado tiene miedo a afrontar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado y al pensar que el corazon de Kendall ya tiene una duena, pero las cosas nunca son como parecen y en esos casos siempre es mejor hablar con la verdad para evitar malos entendidos
1. Mis Sentimientos

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos allemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo

* * *

POV Logan

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje de ver a Kendall como un simple amigo, pero desde que estas sensaciones empezaron el día a día junto a él se me hace cada vez más difícil.

Tengo tiempo buscando razones o motivos para sacarlo de mi mente y desterrar todos estos sentimientos fuera de mi corazón, pero creo que simplemente me termino enamorando mas, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan con esa mirada hace que olvide todos mis problemas, simplemente me pierdo en esos ojos, y su cuerpo por favor no me malinterpreten es imposible no divagar viendo un cuerpo tan definido como el que tiene Kendall, pero no piensen que eso es lo único que Kendall tiene a ofrecer, es un gran amigo siempre que necesitado su ayuda la he tenido y no solo ahora sino también desde pequeños como agradezco ese día, haberlo conocido es lo mejor que me puso pasar y junto a Carlos y James es una gran amistad la que tenemos, su devoción por su familia, lo confiable que es en sus trabajos y la fidelidad que tiene por una persona una vez que se compromete sabes que nunca va a fallar.

Aunque esto último tal vez debería ser la razón necesaria para sacarlo de mi corazón, porque Kendall ya está comprometido por decirlo así, Kendall ya tiene a alguien y recordar esto solo me llena de dolor por que no es cualquier persona, es Jo una chica maravillosa, inteligente, de gran carácter, buen corazón y muy hermosa, como competir con eso, tanto sus cualidades como el hecho que es una chica me hace imposible poder competir con ella.

Descubrir mi preferencia sexual y luego aceptarla fue muy difícil para mí y luego llegar a descubrir lo peor de todo que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo fue lo más difícil de todo, Kendall mi amigo de toda la vida esa persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, primero pensé en amor de hermano ya que no teniendo hermanos no podría conocer ese sentimientos, pero con Carlos y James me di cuenta que el sentimiento no era igual lo que sentía por Kendall era más fuerte y por más que quise evitar este sentimiento simplemente no pude, incluso cuando llegamos a Palm Woods intente conocer chicas, tal vez así podría olvidarlo, intente salir con Camille pensé que de esta forma llegaría a olvidar a Kendall, Camille es una gran chica y de verdad la quiero pero no del a forma en la que quiero a Kendall, una vez que me este hecho me quedo más que claro tuve que terminar con Camille no era justo para ella y aparentemente ella tampoco tardo mucho en darse cuenta que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Camille lo entendió, y acepto que no podría llegar a ocupar nunca el lugar que tienen Kendall en mi corazón y fue así que terminamos no parecía justo mantenerme a su lado cuando no podía amarla completamente ella merecía un amor solo para ella y yo no era nadie para impedírselo, gracias a todo esto seguimos siento amigos.

Pero con Kendall que tiene a su lado a Jo, eso ya no me deja hacer nada me dejo con las manos atadas y ahora solo me queda callar mis sentimientos y rogar que con el tiempo se vayan desvaneciendo.

-Logan!- grito Kendall alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si perdón, necesitas algo?- pregunte la verdad era la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos.

-No solo que llevas toda la tarde en la piscina, con la mirada perdida, se que hoy nos dio el día libre Gustavo para poder hacer lo que queramos pero no me parece un uso productivo de tu tiempo libre.-

-La verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de salir y además no quería molestar a ninguno de ustedes metiéndome en sus planes.-

-A que te refieres, Logan tu nunca molestas- dijo Kendall sentándose a mi lado su cercanía hacia que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Yo se que ustedes piensan eso pero no quería hacer mal tercio, en el momento ya sea con Carlos y James – hasta Carlos se había armado de valor para confesársele a James y era muy cierto que James también moría por Carlos por lo que fue correspondido – o contigo y Jo, así que preferí quedarme en Palm Woods- La verdad es que me dolía ver a todos felices.

-Logan por qué no dijiste nada, hubiéramos hecho planes juntos yo no salí con Jo hoy, de hecho me quede en casa ayudando a mama y por eso fue que te vi en la piscina y me preocupe cuando ya pasaste más de cuatro horas seguidas.-

-Lamento mucho haberte preocupado, pero la verdad es que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas y aclarar mi mente y eso me sienta mejor hacerlo solo.-

-Aun Camille, ¿verdad? Y verla con el chico nuevo Steve no a de ayudar mucho.-

-Pues si la verdad aun duela saber que pude tenerla pero no hice nada para que se quede a mi lado y ahora está con alguien más- mentí un poco no me refería a Camille cuando decía eso.

-Lamento mucho oír eso Logan de verdad.-

-No te preocupes, el tiempo se lleva los sentimientos, todo pasa con el tiempo- dije eso tratando de creer en ello.

-El tiempo eh, si eso fuera verdad…..- callo instantáneamente.

-Si eso fuera verdad, Kendall que pasa hay algo que no me estas contando, pensé que todo estaba bien con Jo- me dio curiosidad.

-Sabes te voy a confiar un secreto porque la verdad ya se me está haciendo muy pesado cargarlo solo conmigo, antes de venir a Palm Woods e incluso un poco antes había descubierto que estaba enamorado, primero fue difícil aceptarlo porque nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien así y peor llegar a enamorarme tan perdidamente, pero luego apareció esta oportunidad y lo tome como una señal del destino de que lo esos sentimientos no eran lo mejor para mi, pensé que con el tiempo, los ensayos y tener el todo mi tiempo ocupado podría olvidar pero simplemente me dolió mas, después me entere que estaba interesado en alguien más y eso me dolió mas- escuchar hablar a Kendall así me dolió tanto como debía sentirlo el saber que ya amaba a alguien de esa forma, ya podía darlo por seguro que Kendall nunca me iba a amar.

-Pero y Jo, yo de verdad pensé que ustedes….-

-Si parecía verdad- rio un poco –la verdad es que comencé a salir con Jo tratando de olvidar, pero aunque Jo es una chica excepcional simplemente no es la persona quien tiene mi corazón y siendo sincero su forma de ser me hacia recordarle, final simplemente no pude y tuve que enfrentarme con la verdad a Jo, no merecía eso, ella merece alguien que la pueda amar con todo su corazón y no solo quererla, no pude llegarla a quererla como a ella le hubiera gustado- las palabras de Kendall me lastimaban nunca pensé que podría llegar a alguien así al punto de que duela tanto hasta que me paso y Kendall también estaba sintiendo lo mismo pero simplemente no por mí.

-Pero desde cuando, no parece nada…-

-La verdad es que ya tiene tiempo y se nos hace fácil llevarnos porque la amistad se mantiene ante todo, no dijimos nada porque Gustavo y su Agente nos pidieron mantener las apariencias en público y la verdad Gustavo no confía en que ustedes puedan guardar un secreto- rio un poco.

También me causo un poco de gracia ya que se lo difícil que es conseguir que James guarde un secreto y ni hablar de Carlos.

-Kendall, tal vez deberías confesártele, tal vez seas correspondido y si no es el caso por lo menos te sacaras eso del pecho una vez dicho ya sea de la aceptación o del rechazo puedes comenzar de nuevo- que consejo cuando ni yo me atrevo a decirle lo que siento.

Tal vez debería pero y si no me acepta o simplemente no quiero que me rechace y me odie- sentía los nervios en la voz de Kendall.

-Nadie podría odiarte a ti Kendall- sonríe y el también y luego se apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, si tan solo fuera yo esa persona.

-La otra semana tenemos las vacaciones e iremos a Minessota, tal vez esa sea la oportunidad que necesitabas para decirle a ella lo que sientes- si Kendall es feliz por lo menos yo lo seré aunque no sea a su lado.

-Tú crees que deba, tengo miedo mucho miedo para ser sincero, no sabría ni como decirlo- comento un poco avergonzado.

-Ya nos ingeniaremos algo- sonreí en complicidad mientras también apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-Gracias Logan-

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos- solo amigos.

-Gracias, por estar siempre conmigo- se volvió para mirarme, en su mirada sentí todo el aprecio que me sentía.

-Vamos volvamos adentro si tú estabas preocupado no quiero imaginar tu mama y además la verdad ya me está dando un poco de hambre- admití un poco apenado por mi descuido no había comido en todo el día.

-Y como no tener hambre si has pasado aquí todo el día- rio – vamos yo invito la pizza- se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Esto había comenzado.

* * *

Y que opinan espero les interese :D un Review por favor no seria malo!


	2. La Cita

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos allemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV Logan

El día que llegamos a Minessota todos estaban emocionados Carlos y James iban a salir como pareja celebrando sus 6 meses juntos, y luego irían a la casa de la mama de James a pasar el resto de la semana, Katie visitaría a sus amigas y yo, bueno yo ayudaría a Kendall a confesarse, por más que me doliera no podía negarle su felicidad y así esta no fuera a mi lado, iba a ayudarlo a conseguirla.

Después de días de planeación nos habíamos decidido finalmente por una cita que duraría todo el día, comenzaríamos con un pequeño picnic en el parque, luego caminar hasta llegar a la feria que estaba no muy lejos del lugar y al final del día Kendall se confesaría.

-Listo- pregunte.

Kendall solo asintió se notaba que estaba muy nervioso lo cual me causaba un poco de gracia ya que era raro que Kendall se pudiera nervioso por algo, era como ver un eclipse.

Llegamos al parque y esperamos un momento hasta que el celular de Kendall sonó y se alejo un poco para poder contestar en privado, luego regreso.

-No va a poder llegar al parque, dijo que me encontraría luego en la feria – comento Kendall.

-Entonces no esperemos vamos a la feria- dije animándolo y tomando la cesta para ir.

-Pero, tenemos la cesta aquí y la comida seria un desperdicio y además faltan unas cuantas horas para lo acordado en la feria – sin decir más tomo la cesta de mis manos y empezó a armar el picnic.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-

-No te preocupes, ya me ayudas lo suficiente- sonrió mientras terminaba de sacar la comida de la cesta y ponía todo en su lugar.

No negare que me divertí, porque fue asombroso, no recordaba ya la última vez que había tenido un día así con Kendall, solo los dos hablando de cualquier cosa sin presiones, sin ensayos, sin problemas, solo dos amigos hablando, fue muy agradable era perfecto, hasta que volví a la realidad esta cita no fue planeada para estar conmigo y ya era casi la hora de ir a la feria.

-Kendall, ya es casi hora- dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-Si lo sé- la sonrisa de Kendall se borro de su rostro y con total rapidez comenzó a guardar las cosas para salir directo a la feria.

En el camino todo fue muy callado, hasta que llegamos a la feria mi emoción fue un poco obvia tenía tiempo que no veníamos a una feria en Minessota y todo se veía muy animado, la verdad sentí un poco de envidia por la chica que recorrería todo esto con Kendall.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento Kendall había tomada su celular nuevamente ni en qué momento la llamada había finalizado.

-Logan, parece que va a llegar un poco más tarde de lo planeado- comento con un poco de pesar – pero la verdad me parecería una lástima haber venido a la feria y no divertirme con mi mejor amigo- no tuvo que decir más con una sonrisa de complicidad accedí y comenzamos a recorrer la feria juntos.

Las primeras atracciones fueron muy divertidas y estando con Kendall fue mucho más divertido aun, cuando llegamos a la parte de los juegos para ganar premios fue un poco frustrante ya que con Kendall observándome jugar se me hacía casi imposible concentrarme por lo que no pude ganar en ningún juego, aunque aparentemente Kendall se apiado de mi desgracia en los juegos y en un solo juego gano un peluche que para mi sorpresa era para mí.

Entrando la noche, después de tantas emociones y ya un poco cansados nos sentamos a comer, la comida nos sentó muy bien ya que aparte del picnic de la mañana no habíamos comido nada en todo el día así que estábamos realmente hambrientos, comimos en silencio pero la verdad me mataba la curiosidad donde estaba la chica misteriosa de Kendall y porque no había llegado. Termínanos de comer y me anime a preguntarle.

-Kendall, tengo curiosidad donde está la chica misteriosa, va a lle….- no me dejo terminar.

-Sabes Logan quiero hacer algo mas antes de irnos- termino de decir eso señalo la noria, tomo mi mano, esto desato sensaciones en mi, para ir a la noria por suerte no había mucha gente haciendo fila, después de todo era un juego solo para parejas.

Subimos a la Noria y un silencio un poco incomodo lleno el ambiente dentro de ella, quería hablar pero en ese momento Kendall empezó a hablar.

-Sabes Logan- dijo mirando al horizonte – la verdad me divertí mucho hoy al principio estaba un poco nervioso, muy nervioso para ser sincero, pero cuando te veo a mi lado, se que estás conmigo y veo tu sonrisa se que todo va a estar muy bien; pero te mentí y de verdad lo siento ya desde hace mucho tiempo no te veo como solo un amigo, te veo como algo mas y esa chica misteriosa nunca existió, eras tú Logan tu eres la persona que tiene mi corazón, eres al único que quiero.-

No podía hablar todo esto fue tan inesperado que simplemente entre en shock.

-Hoy me divertí mucho y si a partir de ahora llegas a odiarme se que valió la pena porque pude confesarte lo que siento y todo esto también gracias a ti tu me animaste para armarme de valor y poder llegar a este momento, la verdad sufría mucho cuando te veía con Camille porque sabía que la amabas y hace tiempo cuando te vi en la piscina aun pensando en ella me dolió tanto porque sabía que nunca podrías llegar a quererme tanto como a ella- Kendall dijo el Dolor se notaba en su rostro.

-Kendall…yo la verdad- las palabras no salían, había tantas cosas que le quería decir en ese momento, decirle que lo amaba, pero no lograba decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tranquilo Logan no tienes por qué responderme nada lo entiendo y entiendo si llegas a odiarme por mentirte todo este tiempo, pero la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacerte saber cómo me sentía- El juego para y nos bajamos, volvimos al silencio incomodo.

-Kendall, tienes que saber que yo…- trate de decirlo pero las palabras, mi mente seguía sin querer cooperar.

-No te preocupes Logan todo va a estar bien- dijo y justo en ese momento comenzó a correr y se alejo de mi, trate de detenerlo pero fue imposible, ya estaba muy lejos para cuando mi cuerpo reacciono, pero esto no se quedaría así Kendall debía saber cómo me sentía yo también.

* * *

Y que tal como va el segundo capitulo, opiniones?


	3. Esta es mi Verdad (Logan)

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos allemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV Kendall

Al fin, se lo dije, me imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así pero igual fue incluso más doloroso de lo que esperaba, porque una pequeña parte de mi esperaba ser correspondido.

Corrí y corrí lo más lejos que pude hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas y termine llegando al parque, ese parque el parque donde BTR comenzó.

La verdad ya estaba un poco abandonado habían pasado bastantes años, incluso la escuela que está cruzando la calle ya había dejado de funcionar pero la verdad no me importaba había llegado al parque y esperaba que aquí nadie me pudiera encontrar. Ya es muy noche y generalmente la gente a esta hora ya está en sus casas por lo que no tenía que preocuparme que aparezca alguien a ver al chico que lloraba en los columpios y me quede recordando ya que no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a mi casa tanto mi mama como Katie estaban al tanto de cómo me sentía y no me sentía de ánimos para darles la cara y decirles que tal me había ido y la verdad es que este parque me traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos en que las cosas no eran tan difíciles

-Flash Back-

Era la primera semana de clases y para mi buena suerte había conocido chicos muy divertidos como Carlos que por una extraña razón siempre usaba casco y estaba James un poco engreído pero divertido y este chico que me llamaba la atención, su nombre era Logan era muy inteligente y estos primeros días de clases se dio a notar en clases mas era un poco tímido, ese día después de clases mi mama había acordado llevarnos al parque ya que estaba emocionada de que al fin tuviera amigos.

La tarde en el parque fue divertido Carlos y James se llevaban muy bien y además era divertido verles discutir por cosas insignificantes, pero mi mama dice que así se forjan las grandes amistades por lo que decido no intervenir, además estaba más preocupado por Logan quien parecía no interesado en unirse a nuestra diversión, está escondido en la parte alta de los toboganes, lo veía como desde ese lugar nos observaba a nosotros jugar, la verdad me causo un sentimiento desconocido verlo así, entonces subí por la parte de atrás del tobogán y cuando llegue arriba Logan aun no se había percatado de mi presencia seguía muy distraído viendo a Carlos y James pelear así que cuando le tope el hombro por detrás se asusto, tanto que cayó por el tobogán, me preocupe y bajo rápidamente, lo encontré en el suelo se había lastimado la rodilla y parecía que iba a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, me quedo viendo y no pude más que tomarlo en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, en ese momento fui yo quien empezó a llorar había lastimado a Logan por un descuido mío, pero en ese momento Logan rompió el abrazo y me miro y secando mis lagrimas me aseguro que no le dolió y que fue solo el susto, lo ayude a limpiarse y levantarse cuando ya estuve seguro de que estaba bien volví a pedirle disculpas y fue en ese momento que él me abrazo, me sorprendí un poco por qué no me lo esperaba pero devolví el abrazo y me dijo al oído gracias amigo.

-End Flashback-

-Gracias amigo- suspire mientras secaba las lagrimas de mi cara.

-De nada- dijo una voz cansada detrás de mí, era Logan.

Trate de ocultar mi rostro no quería que me viera así – Aun lo recuerdas?- será que aun recordaba ese día.

-Claro que si, de ese día poco a poco….- Respondió a medias y luego en silencio se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado –Por fin te encuentro, sabes me tenias muy preocupado, primero pase por tu casa pero no había nadie, así que en el único lugar en el que odia pensar que estarías fue aquí y veo que mis presentimientos no eran erróneos.-

-Fue un gran día y poder decir que estamos sentados en el lugar donde nuestra amistad empezó- amistad nada mas por lo menos a eso podía aspirar a seguir siendo su amigo.

-Sí, pero esa amistad termina hoy- dijo y eso me golpeo quise llorar pero entonces – porque después de todo esto no soy capaz de contenerme y de seguir viéndote como amigo la verdad no se desde cuando empecé a sentirme así pero créeme que he tenido que contenerme todo este tiempo porque no tenía la mas mínima idea de que tu también te sentías así y no te quería presionar a algo.-

No podía creerlo simplemente me parecía un sueño, no, no podía ser verdad.

-Logan, tu…-

-Cuando dijiste todas esas cosas en la Noria mi corazón, sentí que iba a estallar de felicidad pero, la verdad no podía creerlo pensé que era un sueño mi mente no reaccionaba y las palabras no salían, porque Kendall eres tu esa persona que ha estado en mi corazón todo este tiempo, desde ese día mi 'amigo' – sonrió-solo que no lo sabía o no me esperaba que mi amistad por ti se convertiría en un gran amor-

-Pero, y Camille…-

-'Verla en brazos de alguien más y saber que no será mía por algo que nunca hice' me refería a ti Kendall por nunca decirte pensé que Jo tenia tu corazón y así nunca estarías conmigo por que nunca podría competir con alguien como ella, Camille lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo y por eso pudimos mantener la amistad mas si embargo nunca pude animarle a decírtelo y lo lamento.-

-Logan, tu….- la emoción no dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

-Entiendo si estas enojado conmigo por no haber dicho nada antes, ni en el momento en que tú te armaste de valor para decírmelo, pero tenía mucho miedo pero por favor no me odies- me rogo.

-Porque tenías miedo- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-Tenía miedo a tu rechazo, a que no me aceptaras, mucho miedo más que todo a perder tu amistad, porque a pesar de estar completamente enamorado tu amistad para mí siempre ha sido lo más importante, me dio envidia ver cómo te pudiste armar de valor para hacerlo, por favor no me odies- me miro en sus ojos había suplica.

-Como odiarte- en ese momento fue todo no me pude contener mas tome su rostro en mis manos y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular al momento de romper el beso.

-Gracias a ti por amarme- y lo abrase – pero sabes que me haría más feliz – pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Que?-

-Logan, quisieras ser mi novio- Ya no tenía dudas, solo tenía que esperar la respuesta.

Se abrazo fuertemente a mí y me volvió a besar, tiernamente y poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, no rompimos el beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno lo hizo necesario.

-Tomare eso como un sí- la felicidad se notaba en mi rostro.

-Cuento contigo- me respondió

-No fallare- y con eso lo volví a besar.

* * *

Que opinan vamos un RV no mata :D


	4. Un poco de Calor

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV Kendall

No nos dimos cuenta hasta que la lluvia se convirtió en granizo y tuvimos que correr a casa, llegamos a la mía que era la más cercana, mama había salido a recoger a Katie en el Mall donde esta con sus amigas mas sin embargo se había quedado atrapada en el ya que en poco tiempo ese granizo se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve.

Cuando termine de hablar por teléfono con mi mama regrese a la sala Logan estaba aun en la entrada limpiando los zapatos y el desastre que habíamos hecho en la entrada, cuando lo escuche estornudar.

-Sabes deberías quitarte esa ropa te vas a enfermar, está haciendo bastante frio- comente mientras me saca la chaqueta.

-No te preocupes, apenas pase la tormenta iré a casa a cambiarme- dijo acercándose a la sala.

-Logan, no sería la primera vez que te cambias en mi casa- dije y Logan asintió un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos déjame darte un poco de ropa para que te puedas bañar y cambiar- caminamos hasta mi cuarto la verdad tenia ropa de los chicos ya que desde hace bastante tiempo siempre pasaban en mi casa.

-Toma, y puedes usar el baño del cuarto del cuarto de visitas, después hare chocolate caliente- comente mientras le entregaba la ropa en sus manos.

Para eso Logan ya había empezado a despojarse de su playera y al percatarme de eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, el torso desnudo de Logan estaba bien marcado, su piel tan blanca, para mi sorpresa Logan me pillo observándolo y esto hizo que me avergonzara aun mas.

-Te gusta lo que ves- Pregunto en un tono provocador mientras salía de la habitación en dirección a la habitación de visitas.

Termine de quitarme todas mis prendas y las deposite en el tacho de la ropa sucia y con la toalla en la cintura me dirigía camino a la ducha cuando pude escuchar la voz de Logan llamándome.

Llegue a la habitación de invitados y me encontré con un Logan asustado en la esquina de la habitación temblando, una vista realmente única y tierna.

"Que pasa?" – pregunte al no ver nada fuera de lo común en la habitación.

"En la ducha" – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Y así fue como entre a al baño y me encontré con una araña no muy grande en una esquina de la ducha, era bien sabido que Logan le tenía miedo a muy pocas cosas pero ni un Gustavo enojado causaba tanto miedo en Logan como una araña desde que una vez limpiando el ático de su casa le cayeron un millar de ellas encima desde ese entonces Logan les tiene pavor, simplemente me limite a tomar una revista doblarla y así terminar con la vida del ser, y abrir el agua para poder limpiar la mancha, una vez terminado mi labor salí al encuentro con un Logan aun asustado.

"Listo" – comente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Lo lamento amigo" – dijo Logan un poco avergonzado no lo había notado pero estaba llorando. Me acerque lentamente a él y lo abrace por la espalda.

"No te preocupes" – susurre suavemente en su oído – "yo estoy aquí para protegerte" y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pude notar cómo se sonrojaba.

"Gracias" – me miro fijamente – "Por estar siempre" – y poso sus labios sobre los míos en un cálido beso, que poco a poco se fue encendiendo para hacerlo más apasionado, pase mi lengua sobre sus labios pidiendo permiso para su boca lo cual fue permitido y de esta manera mi lengua entro en la boca de Logan probando así todo el de él. Ya nada importaba, la nieve seguía cayendo y la temperatura seguía bajando afuera, pero dentro de la casa, en esa habitación a cada segundo nosotros nos íbamos encendiendo.

Rompimos el beso solo cuando fue necesario, pero en la mirada de Logan y para mí, un beso ya no iba a ser suficiente para calmar la sed que teníamos el uno por el otro.

Tome a Logan por la cintura y lo posicione en la cama, lentamente comencé a besarlo, comenzando por sus labios, era adicto a los labios de Logan, bajando a su cuello y en dejando marcas, marcas le harían saber al mundo que Logan era solo mío, podía escucharlo gemir de placer, lo cual me excitaba mas pero debía contenerme no podía forzar a Logan a hacerlo si él no estaba completamente seguro de esto; baje poco a poco hacia su abdomen, tan perfecto simplemente me enloquecía, pero llegado el punto alce la mirada, y vi a Logan.

"No comiences algo que no puedas terminar después" – dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

"Tomare eso como una confirmación para seguir" – y así despoje a Logan de la toalla que tenía en la cintura y lo única que cubría su cuerpo, ahora estaba expuesto y solo para mi, debía ser perfecto, después de todo Logan siempre hace todo bien no podía fallarle, como amigo, como novios ahora y en esta situación mucho menos.

El miembro de Logan estaba ya erecto y muy caliente, parece que mi trabajo había dado frutos pero esto iba a seguir, quería seguir escuchando los gemidos de Logan, mi nombre en sus labios de esa manera simplemente me hacía perder la cordura, lo tome entre mis manos y poco a poco fui repartiendo besos a lo largo de su longitud, podía escucharlo gemir y simplemente me encantaba, lo tome en mi boca y comencé a succionarlo, simplemente era delicioso quería tener todo de Logan todo su ser, pero en un momento sentí que unas manos me pararon.

"Logan, que sucede pensé que te estaba gustando" – comente un poco decepcionado.

"No es eso Kendall, me encanta" – se ruborizo al decir eso – "es solo que…"

"Muy rápido? Lamento si te presione a esto" - dije reincorporándome, pero en ese momento sentí como me tomaba de la mano, me gire y estaba más que ruborizado.

"Kendall" – trago saliva – "Quiero que me hagas tuyo"

"Logan, estás seguro"

"Más que seguro" – me miro fijamente y me beso delicadamente –"Te amo"

Eso fue todo en ese mismo momento podría morir porque nada más me importaba, la felicidad el saber que Logan me amaba tanto como yo a él era todo lo que necesitaba, y ahora era mi turno de demostrárselo.

Volví a recostar a Logan suavemente en la cama y me posicione sobre él, Logan me miraba fijamente, y así me despoje de mi toalla lo único que me cubría quedando en las mismas condiciones, mi erección ya era muy notoria y ver la mirada fija de Logan sobre mi miembro me encendía mas, lo bese nuevamente y luego pase tres dedos por su boca, los cuales comenzó a lamer lentamente, esto me excitaba de sobremanera, cuando sentí que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retire y me acerque a la entrada de Logan e introduje un dedo lentamente a lo que Logan respondió con un gemido de dolor, pero con la mano libre tome la suya y así con las manos unidas espere a que su entrada se acostumbrara a la invasión para poco a poco ir moviéndolo y dilatando una vez que sentí que podía mover con libertad el dedo introduje un segundo, que causo un poco mas de incomodidad a Logan el cual apretó la mano que sosteníamos juntos, así mismo espere hasta que comencé a moverlos y abrirlos en forma de tijera para dilatar lo más posible a Logan, no quería lastimarlo, cuando pude escuchar pequeños gemidos saliendo de la boca de Logan supe que ya se había acostumbrado y añadí un último dedo para así preparar a Logan.

"Kendall, te quiero a ti dentro de mi" – dijo Logan con desesperación eso fue todo ya no podía aguantar más.

Retire mis dedos del interior de Logan y solté su mano, luego acomode sus piernas sobre mis hombros para así poder tener un mejor acceso a su entrada, una vista deliciosa de Logan.

"Listo?" – me asegure de que Logan estuviera preparado.

"Siempre" – sonrió.

Fui introduciendo mi miembro lentamente en Logan, podía ver su expresión de dolor, volví a tomar su mano y la apreté fuertemente, trato de sonreír pero las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una vez entre por completo espere a que el dolor disipara, acariciaba su mano suavemente.

Pasaron los minutos y pude sentir como Logan movía sus caderas haciéndome saber que el dolor ya había disipado y así comencé a entrar y salir rápidamente de él, el placer era demasiado, Logan era apretado, y era como si cada parte de su cuerpo se amoldara a mí, haciéndome desearlo más, querer llegar más profundo.

"Kendall, de nuevo ahí" – gimió Logan y así me hizo saber que había alcanzado su próstata.

Rápidamente volví a hacerlo y los gemidos de Logan aumentaron, estaba cerca de mi limite, pero quería llegar a esto junto con Logan, así que tome su miembro en mi mano y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente, estaba al máximo y los gemidos de Logan se mezclaban con los míos.

"Kendall, me…" – trato de hablar, pero en ese momento se corrió en mi mano llenando mi mano de toda su esencia.

Y en ese momento yo también, llenando de todo mi esencia a Logan.

Salí de Logan y me recosté a su lado, Logan se giro y me abrazo por la cintura.

"Te amo" – Le dije suavemente al oído, lo amaba la única persona que había estado en mi corazón desde siempre.

"Lo sé y me lo has demostrado" – dijo y me guiño el ojo coquetamente.

"Creo que ya no tengo frio"

"Muy cierto, pero aun tenemos que bañarnos" – concluyo Logan y los dos comenzamos a reír como tontos, nada importaba, nos amábamos, ahora los dos lo sabíamos y nos lo habíamos demostrado, sería una larga nevada, y así mismo una larga noche, a partir de ahora.

* * *

Y Que les parece? Disculpen pero aun tengo problemas con el teclado de mi pc

Por fa RV :D


	5. Verdades Incomodas

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV Logan

La nevada paro y fuimos capaces de comunicarnos con la mama de Kendall que ya estaba camino a casa y con mi madre para avisarle que pasaría la noche aquí, aunque a mi padre no le agradaba la idea en absoluto. Lo sabía pero ya deliraría con eso al día siguiente.

"Logan, el chocolate ya está listo" – me llamaba Kendall desde la cocina.

"Voy en camino" – respondí dejando el teléfono en su lugar y caminando en dirección a la cocina.

"Lo lamento no hay nada más como recién llegamos hoy mi mama no hizo las compras" – se disculpo.

"No te preocupes, si lo hiciste tu es perfecto" – y bebí un poco aunque mi cara no acompaño mis palabras, estaba un poco amargo para mi gusto. Kendall rio.

"Tranquilo Logan sé que mis habilidades culinarias no son las mejores, toma aquí está el azúcar" – pasándome el tarro.

"Prefiero algo más dulce" – le guiñe el ojo mientras echaba un poco de azúcar a mi chocolate.

Kendall se acerco y tomo mi rostro con sus manos besándome tiernamente, no teníamos ni un día siendo novios pero se sentía tan perfecto, era como un complemento para esta amistad tan perfecto, o como si Kendall fuera esa persona destinada para mí ya que cada parte de él me hacia desearlo más y con cada beso sentía que lo amaba mas.

"Llegamos" – escuchamos la voz de la mama de Kendall entrando en la sala y rompimos el beso muy rápidamente, lo que nos causo mucha gracia y empezamos a reírnos de eso, sabíamos que debíamos decirlo pero el avergonzarnos de que nos encontraran en esa situación nos causo mucha gracia.

"En la cocina" – Indico Kendall mientras limpiaba la cocina.

"Hola chicos, que tal su cita?" – Dijo Katie, aunque rápidamente reflexiono y dijo – "Digo la cita de Kendall en la que estaban trabajando".

"Que cita?" – pregunto la mama de Kendall mientras depositaba un gran número de fundas con compras sobre el mesón de la cocina.

"Pues la verdad…" –quise hablar pero la verdad el vergüenza me embargaba no sabía que Katie, estaba al tanto de lo que haríamos el día de hoy, aunque claro no era extraño ya que Katie y Kendall eran muy cercanos.

"Fue fantástico" – respondió Kendall con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Enserio, me alegro hijo y quien fue la chica afortunada?" – pregunto mientras guardaba las compras, esta pregunta hizo que Kendall comenzara a reírse descontroladamente y por mi parte solo pude sonrojarme.

"Lo hiciste hermano mayor, me alegro mucho ya era hora" – dijo Katie que no demoro mucho en leer el por qué de nuestras reacciones.

"Disculpen, mama confundida" - anuncio la mama de Kendall.

"Mama, lo que pasa es que Kendall…" – iba a decir Katie pero fue interrumpida por Kendall.

"Mama, hoy tuve una cita en el parque, hicimos un pequeño picnic, luego caminamos a la feria que estaba en la ciudad y pasamos todo el día en los juegos, después de tantas emociones comimos un poco y para finalizar, fuimos a la noria donde pude confesarle mis sentimientos" – decía Kendall –"la verdad tenía miedo que me rechazara, e incluso aunque el beso fue la mejor sensación del planeta como no me respondía no sabía si había hecho bien o arruinado todo." – concluyo un poco apenado Kendall. El siempre se preocupaba por todo y obviamente se preocupaba por mí, desde siempre y lo sigue haciendo.

"Hijo siento mucho escuchar eso, pero…" – fue interrumpida por Logan.

"Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta" – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Kendall esta ruborizado y su mama parecía no entender fue entonces cuando Katie hablo.

"Hermano" – dijo mirando a un Kendall ruborizado y mirándome a mi haciendo que me sonrojara de igual manera – "No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo hiciste, felicidades hermano ya era hora" y abrazo alegremente a Kendall.

Pensé que tendríamos que explicarle a la Señora Knight pero no fue necesario en ese momento se abalanzo sobre mí y me tomo en un abrazo lleno de amor y comprensión.

"Chicos estoy tan feliz por ambos" –dijo ella limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

Pero entonces rompió el abrazo y todo se torno un poco incomodo.

"Logan tu amas a Kendall?" – pregunto seriamente.

"Esto será interesante hare palomitas." – comento Katie.

"No atormenten a Logan" –pidió Kendall todo ruborizado.

"Si, lo amo" – fue lo único que pude articular mientras moría de la vergüenza.

"Lo sabía, ustedes siempre han sido especiales desde que se conocieron y conociéndose de toda la vida se que todo irá bien" – dijo y comenzaba de nuevo a guardar las cosas.

"Gracias mama" – dijo Kendall mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí para abrazarme lo cual hizo ruborizarme nuevamente.

Aunque me sorprendió la poca sorpresa que les causo y el hecho de que Katie lo descubriera tan rápido se que ella es una genio pero no para tanto.

"Katie, tu lo sabías?" – pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

Fue entonces cuando Kendall se volvió a ruborizar.

"Amor, dijo viéndome con cariño nuestra familia es pequeña pero unida y contamos y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros por eso cuando Kendall nos confeso sus sentimientos por ti lo apoyamos e incluso le dijimos que te lo diga, pero tenía miedo de que lo rechaces y arruinar su amistad, tu eres muy importante para Kendall" – concluyo.

"Y Kendall lo es para mí" – respondí abrazándome de su cintura.

"Cuando se lo dirás a tus padres?" – pregunto Katie.

"Katie no presiones a Logan, aun no llevamos ni un día" – respondió Kendall.

"Pues a decir verdad me gustaría hacerlo mañana, mama ya lo sabe pero a mi papa, bueno como pasa fuera de casa mucho tiempo por el trabajo no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar" – dije esperando ver las reacciones.

"Yo quería salir con Carlos y James mañana a la pista de Hockey ya había hablado con ellos" – protesto Kendall haciendo puchero, pero sabía que tenía miedo al igual que yo mi papa es un hombre muy impredecible a decir verdad no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo podría reaccionar.

"Primero Hockey y luego vamos a mi casa, mañana llegan mis padres de viaje los podemos esperar en la noche" – concluí.

"Está bien" - dijo Kendall y beso mi mejilla.

"Hablando de esperar en casa, van a estar solos hasta que los padres de Logan regresen" – inquirió la mama de Kendall con intención de hacer resaltar el solos.

"Pues si pero solo será por unas horas, mis padres no llegan más allá de las 11, no les gusta tampoco salir tan tarde puede ser peligroso" – comente mientras me soltaba del abrazo de Kendall para seguir ayudando a la señora a guardar las cosas, a lo que Kendall hizo un puchero.

"Tenemos que hablar chicos" – dijo la mama de Kendall en tono Autoritario.

"Creí que estábamos hablando mama" – comento Kendall mientras tomaba un Pan y lo mordía.

"Nos vemos chicos" – dijo Katie retirándose y a lo lejos haciendo gesto para indicarnos que lo que nos esperaba era grande.

"Chicos, hablemos del sexo" – comenzó la mama de Kendall muy calmada.

"MAMA! Suficiente con las clases de educación sexual que nos daban en la secundaria" – dijo Kendall poniéndose más rojo que una señal de transito, yo iguale instantáneamente su reacción.

"Pero chicos es necesarios que lo sepan, así se los tenga que recordar" – respondió.

"No es como si Logan fuera a quedar embarazado" – dijo Kendall perdiendo un poco la calma, yo casi me ahogo al escucharlo.

"Así que Logan es el pasivo" – escuche la voz de Katie en la sala. Oficialmente moría de la pena.

"KATIE" – un grito al unisonó.

"Mama, todo va a estar bien, nos cuidaremos y además sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimar a Logan" – se volvió a mí y sonrió no pude hacer más que sonreír atontado.

"Está bien chicos y cualquier duda cuenten conmigo" – dijo mientras nos abrazaba.

"E Internet" – volvimos a escuchar a Katie.

"Katie!" – gritamos nuevamente y Kendall y yo salimos tras de ella a abrazarla.

"Chicos hare botanas y luego a dormir, ha sido un largo día" – comento mientras se volvía al refrigerador a preparar bocadillos.

"Ni que me lo digas mama" – respondió Kendall sentándose al lado de Katie en el mueble.

"Y créeme que mañana lo será más" – dije en un susurro solo para mí. Mañana con mis padres, cómo reaccionarían, todo esto pasaba por mi mente.

"Logan!" – llamo mi atención Kendall.

"Que pasa?" – respondí regresando a la realidad fuera de mis pensamientos.

"Que si vienes?" – señalando el espacio libre a su lado.

No hizo falta la respuesta enseguida estuve a su lado recostado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en la habitación de invitados eran las ocho de la mañana aun muy temprano para levantarse en vacaciones pero simplemente no tenia sueño, me dirigí al baño y revise que no hubiera ningún visitante no deseado, esto me hizo recordar el incidente de anoche lo cual me volvió a ruborizar, era verdad Kendall ahora era mi novio, ya no éramos solo amigos ahora era mío, de una forma en la que nunca tendría que compartirlo con nadie.

Después de la ducha salí, no había nadie en la sala así que me dirigí a la cocina y aun no había nadie así que decidí preparar el desayuno en forma de agradecimiento después de todo no ahora sino siempre la señora Knight siempre había estado para ayudarnos a todos desde que éramos pequeños y ese mismo gran corazón lo habían heredado Kendall y Katie, los tres eran una gran familia.

Así que empecé a preparar panqueques debo admitir que aun teniendo muy poca experiencia en la cocina tenían muy buena apariencia.

Estaba terminando cuando sentí unas manos que llegaban por atrás me comenzaban a abrazar.

"Logan, que haces?" – susurro a mi oído, lo cual me puso un poco nervioso y casi quemo el panqueque, Kendall solo rio.

"Tú qué crees" – conteste un poco molesto.

"Te amo y lo sabes, así estén quemados comeré lo que tu prepares porque lo hiciste con esfuerzo para mi" – y me beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba el panqueque que se había quemado y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"Deja un poco para los demás" – exigí mientras apagaba la hornilla de la cocina.

"Mama salió en la mañana con Katie" – me tomo de la cintura y nos acerco – "Estamos solos" – comento con una mirada seductora.

"Si nos demoramos sabes que James se molestara" – conteste tratando de resistir la mirada de Kendall, tendría que ser firme sino flaquearía.

"Bueno, pero me lo debes" – dijo haciendo puchero y alejándose a tomar un poco de jugo. Lo tome de la mano y lo atraje de regreso a mí y con una sonrisa le comente.

"Créeme que te lo recompensare en la noche" y mordí su oreja luego me aleje preparando la mesa del desayuno.

"Y así esperas que me controle" – comento enojado.

Solo reí y disfrute de la mañana.

* * *

Y Que les parece?

Disculpen pero se van a tener que acostumbrar a mi teclado gringo y mis pequenas faltas de tildes y otras letras del espanol

Que opinan como va la historia, que pasa con los padres de Logan D:!

RV's?


	6. Momento Perfecto

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Este ya es el tercer Fic que escribo pero la verdad no he recibido review por lo que no se si les esta gustando o no pero me gustaria que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi primer Fic de Big Time Rush, simplemente amo demasiado la serie y a los chicos que espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV Kendall

Una vez llegada terminado el desayuno, nos alistamos con las cosas para salir con Carlos y James y la tarde y en la noche regresar a la casa de Logan donde pasaríamos la noche y tal vez el resto de la semana antes de regresar a Palmwoods.

"Listo?" – pregunte con curiosidad, la verdad seria grande hoy les diríamos a los papas de Logan sobre nuestra relación y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionarían, se que la mama de Logan es muy comprensiva pero el papa de Logan, bueno siempre lo he visto un poco distante y más cuando se refiere a mi y nunca he sabido el por qué de esto.

"A tu lado, siempre" – esa fue su respuesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y todas mis preguntas se fueron además sabia que pase lo que pase teníamos el apoyo de mi Mama y Katie que ya lo sabían, tendríamos el apoyo de Carlos y James.

Llegamos al centro comercial lugar donde nos encontraríamos con Carlos y James para luego ir a la pista de Hockey estábamos en el área de los comedores y a Logan se le había antojado comer un helado por lo que me encontraba comprando unos conos para nosotros.

"Kendall!" – grito Carlos con emoción.

"Litos!" - le respondí con la misma alegría, en ese momento me abrazo y tuve que hacer malabares para no dejar caer los conos por el abrazo de Carlos.

"Y James?" – pregunte cuando me soltó del abrazo.

"Sentado con Logan" – me indico.

Fuimos juntos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos James estaba hablando con Logan.

"Toma" – extendí el helado a la mano de Logan, quien lo tomo y me agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Y para nosotros" – se quejo James en forma burlona.

"Dile a Carlos que te invite" – dije respondiendo en el mismo tono.

James hizo un puchero y enseguida Carlos se levanto y se dirigió hacia la heladería.

"Chocolate, verdad?" – pregunto Carlos dándose la vuelta.

"Si" – respondió James guiñándole el ojo.

Logan y yo supusimos que era algo de pareja que para nuestra salud mental era mejor no saberlo. Solo lo mire y sonreí y él me imito, la sonrisa de Logan me hacía perder la mente, así que me acerque y bese su mejilla con lo que Logan respondió con un rubor.

"Chicos, algo que quieran decirme" – nos saco James de nuestro mundo. Y esto hizo que yo me ruborizara.

"Vamos, ya es más que obvio pero quiero oírlo con sus palabras" – dijo James ahora de forma burlona por el modo en que nos había descubierto.

"Que quieres oír con sus palabras?" – interrogo Carlos que había llegado y entregaba el helado a James para luego sentarse a su lado y recibir un beso de James como agradecimiento por el mismo.

"Este…bueno…" – comenzó Logan pero sus palabras no hacían sentido.

"Dios que es? Debe de ser grande" – dijo Carlos con ansias.

"Ya lo veras Carlitos" – dijo James muy divertido por la situación en la que nos había puesto a Logan y a mí.

"Logan y Yo estamos saliendo" – grite con todo el rubor en mis mejillas y ya arto de la situación.

Carlos se levanto e instantáneamente alzo a Logan en un abrazo – "Felicidades amigo, ya era tiempo de que lo dijeras" – Logan se puso rojo aunque dude por un momento si era por la falta de oxigeno que ocasionaba el abrazo de Carlos o por la vergüenza.

"De hecho fue Kendall quien lo dijo" – respondió Logan una vez que pudo soltarse del abrazo de Carlos.

"Carlos sabia?" – pregunte con asombro y James solo le causo gracia.

"Cuanto Carlos y yo estábamos teniendo dificultades para aclarar nuestra relación, Logan fue confidente de Carlos y cuando fue necesario Logan me reprendió y me hizo ponerme pantalones y actuar como un hombre por lo que siempre estaremos agradecidos con Logan y sabíamos lo que él sentía por ti pero tú estabas con Jo o eso pensábamos y Logan no tenía muchas esperanzas, además tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad después de todo ustedes han sido amigos desde que los conozco" – Concluyo James abrazando a Logan.

"Vaya entonces Katie tenía razón todo el tiempo soy un completo despistado" – dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Lamento no haberlo dicho antes" – dijo Logan apenado.

"No te culpes estábamos casi en la misma situación" – dije un poco apenado recordando.

"Pero bueno lo que importa ahora es que están juntos" – dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo tan característico de el.

El resto de la conversación fue un poco incomoda por que nos toco explicar el como habíamos llegado a nuestra confesión, por suerte nos detuvimos antes de llegar a los detalles de lo que paso en mi casa porque se nos hacia tarde para llegar a la pista de hielo. En la pista de hielo la diversión no falto para ser justos Carlos y Logan estuvieron en un equipo y a mí me toco con James, fue muy entretenido pero al final quedamos en un empate nos dimos cuenta que no fue la mejor forma de dividirnos para jugar.

"Nos vemos chicos" – dijo James tomando de la mano a Carlos.

"Los esperamos en el aeropuerto, sean puntuales" – recalcándoselo a Logan que siempre era el que más se demoraba.

"Lo seremos" – dijo Logan un poco molesto Carlos solo se rio.

"Vamos" – dije y tome a Logan por la cintura para irnos, el solo se dejo llevar y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa. Estaba un poco lejos y podríamos haber ido en taxi pero preferíamos aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible a solas, además no sabíamos si los padres de Logan ya habían llegado a casa por lo que queríamos aprovechar el tiempo a solos y el solo estar a su lado me llenaba de felicidad.

Llegamos a casa y Logan abrió la puerta entre tras de el, Logan llamo pero la casa aparentaba estar vacía por lo que entro y reviso y cuando confirmo que no había nadie pase, me sentía muy nervioso debía admitirlo aunque ya había estado en varias ocasiones en la casa de Logan desde que éramos niños vale decir, esta vez era diferente, no podía pasar ni de la sala de estar.

Logan se dio cuenta y se rio un poco, luego se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cocina, me senté cerca del mesón y vi como Logan empezaba a sacar cosas del refrigerador y la alacena.

"Logan que haces?" – pregunte con curiosidad.

"La cena" – respondió

"Déjame ayudarte"

"No" – dijo cortando mi intención de levantarme.

"Tan mal cocino" – dije haciendo un puchero.

"No es eso Kendall eso solo que quiero hacer algo especial por ti" – y sin más se dedico a cocinar. Al cabo de una media hora me dejo ayudar con tareas simple como picar cebolla, cortar las verduras, pero en cuanto a la sazón y el condimento no me dejo meter mano. Después de un ahora sonó de tal forma supimos que la lasaña estaba lista. Estaba deliciosa Logan siempre se le había dado bien la cocina, cabe recalcar que como sus padres viajaban mucho por el trabajo tuvo que aprender a cocinar para el lo cual desarrollo sus habilidades.

"Como quedo?" – pregunto con mucha curiosidad Logan.

"mmmmm…." – quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

"Esta tan malo?" – pregunto con mas desilusión.

"Malo…Logan esta exquisito"

"Eres malo me hiciste dudar por un momento" – se quejo.

"Lo lamento Logan, pero es tan tierno verte así" – dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No hizo comentario alguno y se limito a seguir comiendo.

"Oh, vamos Logan como puedo compensártelo?" – pregunte con un poco de picardía en mis palabras.

"Lo pensare" – me respondió guiñándome el ojo, se levanto y retiro los platos sucios para dejarlos en el fregadero y luego de la nevera saco dos pequeños moldes y los puso en la mesa.

"Que es esto?" – pregunte con curiosidad.

"El postre" – Indico Logan descubriendo los moldes que contenían un pequeño dulce de chocolate.

"Se ve delicioso" – comente – "pero esperaba otra clase de postre, fue entonces cuando tome su mano y lo hale hacia mí y bese con pasión.

"Kendall…" – gimió levemente.

Se sentó sobre mi regazo y yo continúe besándolo, trate de calmarme pero simplemente no podía si esto seguía así íbamos a terminar haciéndolo en la mesa de la cocina.

"Que está pasando aquí!" – grito el papa de Logan rompimos el beso instantáneamente y nos separamos.

La seriedad en la mirada del papa de Logan y la mama acaba de entrar a la cocina.

"Quiero una explicación ahora" – exigió el padre de Logan.

"Muchachos que está pasando?" – pregunto la mama de Logan aunque se veía que sospechaba que había pasado.

Esperaba poder explicarnos con más calma pero para la situación en la que nos habían visto las cosas serian más difíciles, pude ver el miedo en la cara de Logan.

Pero tendría que armarme de valor, después de todo ya había llegado lejos y no iba a permitirme perder a Logan.

* * *

En que situacion tan compleja se han metido ahora, eso les pasa por no fijarse :O

Que pasara ahora, por que el papa de Logan esta tan Molesto, los ayudara la mama, que pasara

y en serio Disculpen pero se van a tener que acostumbrar a mi teclado gringo y mis pequenas faltas de tildes y otras letras del espanol

Que opinan como va la historia, que pasa con los padres de Logan D:!

RV's?


	7. Amor de Padres

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

* * *

POV Logan

Desaparecer, en ese mismo momento quería desaparecer con Kendall, que hubiera dado por solo unos minutos más a solas con Kendall.

Mi padre estaba furioso y estaba esperando una respuesta, estaba paralizado del miedo, nunca pensé que nos atraparían en esa situación, mi madre tenía comprensión en su rostro pero mi padre, tenía que explicarle antes que se llevara una mala idea de mi, de Kendall de nosotros.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- dijo mi padre.

-Tranquilízate querido, míralos están asustado, permíteles calmarse y que hablen- dijo mi madre tratando de calmar a mi padre – has preparado la cena verdad, nos darías un poco de lo que has preparado – me guiño el ojo.

No respondí solo me limite a recoger el pequeño desastre que habíamos hecho Kendall y yo en la mesa, el me ayudo a terminar de limpiar.

Y rápidamente serví la comida para mis padres.

Se habían ido a cambiar y cuando llegaron a la mesa estaban con ropa más informal y estaban un poco más relajados o al menos eso parecía, mi mama debió haber calmado un poco a mi papa antes de salir.

La comida estaba servida y durante el tiempo que cenaron hubo un silencio infernal que solo se rompía de vez en cuando por comentarios de mi madre acerca de mis habilidades culinarias, Kendall estaba nervioso podía ver como sufría si ya de por si estábamos nerviosos antes esta forma en que nos encontraron nos hacía dudar mas, pero debía ser fuerte Kendall siempre había estado para mí cuando nadie mas estaba y yo era parte culpable de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora.

Termino la cena y recogí los platos Kendall me ayudo a lavar y ordenar todo, mis padres nos esperaban en la sala, era tiempo de darles una respuesta.

-Señores Mitchel- empezó Kendall – lamento mucho que vieran de esa manera, pero la verdad es que, estoy enamorado de su hijo, lo amo y estamos saliendo y habíamos venido con la intención de decírselos claro esta no de la manera en que lo vieron, lo lamento mucho- concluyo.

-Hijo, es enserio- pregunto con alegría la señora Mitchel – desde cuándo?

-Desde ayer mama – conteste en voz baja. El rostro de mi papa era indescifrable no podría saber si estaba enojado o procesando la información.

-Ayer- repitió Kendall – me arme de valor para poder confesar el gran amor que siento por su hijo Logan, admitiré que tuve miedo, pero una vez que obtuve su respuesta todas mis dudas se fueron al saber que el también me amaba de la misma forma que yo a él.

-Amor, tú que sabes del amor- grito mi papa.

-Querido, Kendall siempre ha estado para Logan, desde siempre y aunque me duela admitirlo incluso más que nosotros, tanto Kendall, como su familia- concluyo mi mama.

-Padre, yo lo amo, creo que siempre lo he hecho, solo que hace poco lo descubrí- dije ya un poco molesto.

-Lo amas ahora que esta, y las cosas son de color de rosa, pero cuando todo se ponga difícil y la vida que aun no la tienen ni empezada se ponga más difícil, te has preguntado te seguirá amando, no te dejara a tu suerte este hijo de nadie, dime vas a poder aguantar todo tu solo como la señora Knight- señalo mi papa a Kendall- hijo de un desertor, la última persona con la que quiero que andes es Kendall, que va a saber el del amor.

En ese momento y por primera vez en bastante tiempo vi a Kendall llorando.

-Padre, pues vas a tener que aceptarlo, porque es al único que amo- dije acercándome a Kendall que seguía atónito y llorando en su lugar.

-Te lo prohíbo Logan- exigió mi padre- y lo quiero fuera de mi casa, en este momento-

-Cariño- trato de calmar mi madre – ya es tarde, le puede pasar algo-

-A ver si se encuentra con su realidad, no lo quiero en mi casa- termino y se retiro, mi madre fue atrás el.

-Kendall, toma tus cosas, voy a llamar a un taxi vamos a tu casa- le dije mientras marcaba el teléfono.

Kendall reacciono y se limpio el rostro, me destrozaba el corazón verlo así, porque mi papa había tenido que ser tan duro, porque, simplemente no lo entendía.

Kendall había tomado sus cosas y estaba cerca de la puerta poniéndose sus zapatos, me acerque a él y me quedo viendo, se acerco lentamente y me beso, con mucho amor pero había algo diferente en este beso, se sentía casi como…

-Un beso de despedida- dijo Kendall al romper el beso.

-Kendall yo voy contigo, no pasa nada no te preocupes- le asegure.

-Logan, olvídame hazle caso a tu padre, no valgo la pena- que decía barbaridades como que no valía la pena- me voy y mañana llamare a Gustavo para decirle que Big Time Rush necesita un tiempo para descansar más largo, usa ese tiempo y olvídame, encuentra otro amor, alguien que valga la pena que no sea yo- dijo Kendall muy seriamente, el timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó era el taxista, Kendall se levanto tomo sus cosas y siguió hasta la puerta solo para voltearse una última vez y decirme – olvídalo, no valgo la pena- y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Kendall!- grite con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero se fue, salí a la calle y comencé a correr tras el carro corrí lo más rápido que pude pero Kendall nunca volteo, a cada paso sentía como mi corazón se rompía parte por parte, hasta que viro en la esquina y no pude seguir mas, las lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, volví caminando lentamente y me senté en la entrada de mi casa, no podía dejar de llorar y no quería que nadie me viera así no quería darle la felicidad a mi padre.

Como había podido decir todo eso de Kendall, el ser humano más considerado del mundo, siempre ponía sus problemas aparte para ayudar a los demás desde que lo conocía, siempre estuvo para mi, para ayudarme en mis problemas por más pequeños que fueran Kendall siempre estaba ahí, siempre estuvo cuando mis padres no estaban e incluso su mama, no puede ser nadie más que Kendall el único al que amaba, el único del que me había enamorado.

-Como esperas que te saque de mi corazón ahora si has estado hay siempre- dije para mí.

-Es lo mejor- se acerco mi mama por detrás con una sabana y me arropo- o por lo menos eso diría tu papa-

-Pues no lo es- conteste- madre siento que una parte de mi se acaba de ir cuando recién la acababa de descubrir-

-Lo entiendo hijo, pero deberías saber que tu padre se preocupa por ti, aunque ha exagerado un poco Kendall no es como su padre, y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

-Mama, pero el papa de Kendall no murió poco después de que naciera Katie?- pregunte.

-Hijo hay algo que creo que debes saber ya es hora- dijo mi mama mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Kendall desde siempre te ha protegido mucho y nunca ha hecho que te preocupes por él, porque se desvivía por ti y no quería causar molestia a nadie pero creo que es hora de que sepas algo y tal vez así entiendas la reacción de tu papa.

Que me ocultaba, había algo que Kendall me había ocultado siempre, que era no podía más y porque mi papa había reaccionado así. Tendría que saberlo.

* * *

Que le dira la mama de Logan? Cual sera el secreto que Oculta el papa de Logan, por que no quiere a Kendall, podran estar juntos despues de esto, que va hacer Kendall?

Un poco intrigante no, espero les guste me tomo un poco de tiempo resolver la situacion y espero sea de su agrado, tambien espero ya esten acostumbrandose a mi teclado por que no va a cambiar, espero sus opinines

RV's?


	8. Esta es mi Verdad (Kendall)

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

* * *

POV Kendall

Por qué? Porque justo ahora que conseguimos estar juntos, porque la vida no nos quiere juntos, esperado tanto tiempo para ahora dejarlo ir así nada más.

Indique al taxistas la dirección de la casa de James ya que sabía que Carlos y el estaba ahí, tenía que hablar con ellos antes de tomar mi decisión por que como grupo era algo que nos concernía a todos.

Pague al taxista y me baje frente a la casa de James y tome mi celular, el tono de espera empezó a sonar.

-Kendall, que paso amigo como va todo?- pregunto normalmente James al teléfono.

-James necesito hablar contigo y con Carlos es sobre Big Time Rush y es muy importante- respondí.

-Que pasa amigo?- James se preocupo.

-Creo que lo mejor es disolver ahora que todo está bien y dejar un lindo recuerdo- no pude mas y las lagrimas que había aguantado desde que salí de casa de Logan comenzaron a caer.

-Kendall en este mismo momento dime donde estas?- exigió James.

-Afuera de tu casa- conteste mientras seguía llorando.

Escuche como James corría dentro de su casa y como Carlos preguntaba desesperadamente que le pasaba, después de todo y aunque no lo parecía James siempre se preocupaba mucho por nosotros. Salió de su casa y me vio en la entrada con el celular aun en encendido y llorando, no me dijo nada simplemente me abrazo suavemente y me hizo entrar en casa.

En la sala estaba un Carlos muy preocupado sentado en el sillón, me guio hasta él y me senté a su lado en silencio, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, no quería terminar Big Time Rush, no quería dejar a Logan, Dios lo había arruinado todo si no hubiera dicho nada seguiríamos juntos como amigos pero estar a su lado me bastaba y ahora su padre no me dejaría verlo nunca más.

Como maldecía tanto a mi padre en ese momento, como maldecía tener un parecido en su rostro y recordar en la gente que lo conoció todo lo que representaba el.

-Chicos- logre articular una vez todas las lagrimas cesaron –creo que lo mejor es tomar un descanso de Big Time Rush, tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros y después de eso si queremos volver a vernos retomar donde lo dejamos- dije esto con mucho dolor porque era lo último que me gustaría hacer BTR era todo para mí al igual que Logan.

-Kendall- comenzó James –se que te pasa algo te conozco, porque quieres estoy y porque Logan no está aquí también después de todo es parte de la banda y más importante que eso es tu novio-

-La opinión de el no importa aquí, es lo mejor para él y su familia, Logan y yo ya no somos nada- esas últimas palabras quemaron mi alma.

-Kendall!- Gritaron ambos exaltados.

-Es lo mejor para él y para mi, fue un error estar juntos y Logan se merece alguien mejor que mi, alguien que lo pueda cuidar y proteger siempre, que lo ame incondicionalmente, que lo anime cuando se ponga mal, que le sea fiel pase lo que pase y que siempre este para el- concluí con la verdad todo eso y más es lo que Logan se merece.

-Ehh, te das cuenta que te acabas de describir a ti mismo- dijo Carlos.

-No ese no soy yo, yo, yo…..no merezco es a Logan- empecé a llorar nuevamente, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mas dolor que sintiera.

-Kendall no digas estupideces, nadie más que tu merece el amor de Logan y tu sabes que te ama porque piensas eso?- cuestiono James.

-Porque yo lo voy a amar, vivir con él y hacerle creer que el mundo vale la pena…..y cuando menos se lo espere, cuando mas necesite abandonarlo y desaparecer- si, por que eso era muy probable- después de todo eso hizo mi padre…- dije en susurro pero pudieron escucharme.

-Tu padre, pero si el falleció después de que Katie nació entiendo que sea algo similar pero él no lo planeo, solo aléjate de actividades extremas y vivirás para amar a Logan otro día mas– dijo Carlos desesperado.

-James, Carlos, hay algo que ustedes no saben- empecé – y la verdad nunca se lo dije a nadie porque lo último que quería causarles era molestias, pero mi padre no murió después de que naciera Katie, el nos abandono.-

-Kendall…- James no sabía que decir.

-Pero tú no eres tu padre- dijo Carlos muy molesto tu siempre has estado para nosotros, nunca nos has dejado atrás por mas mala que fuera la situación el mejor ejemplo de esto es BTR.

-Como lo sabes Carlos!- grite – después de todo uno termina pareciéndose a sus padres, mírate tu eres la viva imagen de tu madre y tienes ese corazón tan admirable y noble por la justicia como tú padre, o James que tiene la imagen de su padre, pero la tenacidad, perseverancia y fuerza de su madre o Logan que tiene un gran parecido a su madre, pero la bondad, sinceridad y gran comprensión de su madre.- termine exasperado – lamento haberte gritado Carlitos enserio pero es verdad y el padre de Logan tiene verdad yo no soy nadie para saber que es amor y Logan merece algo mejor.

-Así que fue el padre de Logan, pero que sabe el- pregunto James- que sabe de tu familia o de ti para poder juzgarte si eres digno o no- cuestiono.

-El padre de Logan y mi padre fueron amigos de infancia- era hora de recordar algo que me había prometido olvidar- estudiaron juntos en secundaria, eran inseparables pero como todo joven un poco descarriados o por lo menos hasta que conocieron a nuestras madres, todo iba de maravilla Logan y yo nacimos el mismo año.

-Entonces desde que nacieron eran amigos- dijo Carlos

-No Carlitos yo no conocí a Logan hasta los 4 años, aunque nuestros padres eran amigos vivíamos en ciudades diferentes por sus respectivos trabajos.- continúe – Todo era perfecto o eso aparentaba ser, el papa de Logan siempre ha sido bastante serio, pero siempre dedicado a su familia y una vez que se entero que se caso y se entero que Logan estaba en camino se dedico completamente a ellos.

En cuanto a mi padre aparento sentar cabeza y empezó a trabajar doble jornada cuando mi mama quedo embarazada de mi, pero todo era mentira, nunca se reformo, nunca dejo de seguir buscando mujeres, solo que mi madre era la salida que siempre iba a estar para él, su segundo trabajo tenia nombre y se llamaba Katherine si no mal recuerdo, para cuando mi mama salió en cinta de Katie prometió dejar de hacerlo y mi mama le creyó porque lo amaba, pero esa tal Katherine le costó el trabajo a mi papa y se vinieron tiempos difíciles y se hicieron más difíciles cuando una tal Christina apareció en escena, mi mama no pudo más y lo hizo escoger entre su familia o esa mujer y sin dudarlo poco después de que Katie naciera nos abandono, recuerdo que les dije "se fue a un viaje de trabajo" – reí un poco ya que lo encontré absurdo- y poco después "falleció en un incidente laboral".

-Kendall no lo sabíamos, porque nunca lo dijiste, siempre aparentaste estar bien- dijo James

-Amigos- me abrazo- estábamos para ti-

-No quería preocuparlos y después de todo no era culpa de nadie más que de él, mi mama logro salir adelante sola y darnos todo lo que ella no tuvo a Katie y a mí y siempre le agradeceré porque nunca me falto nada, nunca me falto amor. Nunca dijo nada por mas difícil que fue y no quería ser una carga haciendo preocupar a los demás.-

-Pero no entiendo, tu papa ya se fue y tú no tienes nada que ver con él, después de todo el no formo parte de tu vida- dijo Carlos

-Carlitos, el papa de Logan nunca perdono a mi padre por hacerle eso a mi mama, después de prometerle a el que iba a cambiar y yo….yo me parezco a mi padre, mi rostro siempre me he dado cuenta por la forma en que me mira siempre con un recelo y un poco de rencor, le recuerdo a mi padre- concluí.

-Kendall….- James trato de decir algo pero simplemente se notaba que no sabía que decir.

-Lo lamento chicos no quise molestarlos con mi historia triste después de todo ya paso el tiempo, pero aparentemente el pasado me persigue por eso lo he decidido, me iré, la verdad es que tenía planeado llevar a Logan de viaje a un Logar especial pero usare el ticket de vuelo y me iré lejos, donde el pasado no me siga, donde no le cause molestias ni disgustos a nadie y más importante donde no hiera a al quien más amo- recordando a Logan.

-Pero Kendall…- dijo Carlos.

-Es lo mejor para él, lo protejo- asegure.

-De quien?- me cuestionaron ambos.

-De mi- con eso ultimo me levante y me fije en el reloj habían pasado 4 horas desde que llegue a la casa de James ya eran las 5am, el vuelo estaba programado para las 9am.

-Kendall- grito James – adonde crees que vas? Crees que todo se solucionara si te vas, que todo estará mejor sin ti, y lo que va a sufrir Logan, dime!

-Lo superara Logan es fuerte- dije creyendo en ello.

-Si fuerte cuando está contigo- argumento Carlos

Camine hasta la salida y tome mis cosas, Carlos y James me siguieron, sabía que tratarían de detenerme, coloque mis cosas cerca de la puerta y me voltea para abrazarlos.

-Carlos, James- dije suavemente- no podría haber pedido mejores amigos que ustedes, gracias por lo buenos momentos que hemos tenido, pero es hora que salga de su vida- mis ojos me volvieron a traicionar y mis lagrimas rodaron – Esto es el adiós.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la casa, para mi suerte pasaba un taxi y me subí en el con dirección al aeropuerto, para eso ni los gritos de Carlos y James podían detenerme. Ya nadie podría detenerme.

-Narrador-

-James- grito Carlos desesperado.

-Lo sé, lo sé ya estoy marcando a Logan, saca las llaves del carro y toma los abrigos rápido- contesto James.

Carlos hizo caso y también se aseguro de dejar una nota para la mama de James haciéndole saber donde estarían.

Después de esto salieron en el carro y se encaminaron a la casa de Logan.

-James, que pasa?- se escucho un lloroso Logan en el teléfono.

-Logan escucha con atención y alístate que vamos camino a tu casa- dijo James.

Carlos manejo rápidamente desesperados por llegar a la casa de Logan ya que sabían que el era el único que podría detener a Kendall.

* * *

Es Kendall com su padre?

Ojala James y Carlos logren que Logan llegue a tiempo ;-;

Que opinan como se va desarrollando? espero sea de su agrado, tambien espero ya esten acostumbrandose a mi teclado por que no va a cambiar, RV's? Opinones?


	9. Verdades Inesperadas

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para los más romántic s.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

* * *

-Pero no es culpa de Kendall- llore fuertemente, ahora sabia la verdad, todo el dolor que sufrió en secreto Kendall, como nunca pude darme cuenta, tras esa enérgica sonrisa había un chico lastimado, si antes sabia que Kendall era alguien de admirar ahora lo admiraba mas, todo el tiempo supo la verdad de su papa y no le importo dejar sus problemas a un lado por ayudarnos, me sentía tan mal sabiendo que mis problemas no eran nada con todo lo que había tenido que soportar Kendall y su familia y sin embargo siempre tenían esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que me enamoraba.

-Cariño yo lo sé y en el fondo tu papa lo sabe, solo está resentido, le trae malos recuerdos y se preocupa por ti, yo sé que no puede haber mejor persona para ti- y me abrazo, tenias horas hablando y no me había dado cuento pero empezaba a hacer frio.

-Mama tu lo sabías desde hace tiempo, gracias por entenderme- y me abrigue en sus brazos.

-Tal vez siempre lo supe, pero estoy segura que el amor que te tiene Kendall es tan grande y sé que lo daría todo por ti, solo hay que darle tiempo a tu padre, todo saldrá bien, amor- dijo y me beso en la frente las lagrimas seguían saliendo. En ese momento sonó mi celular era James.

-James, que pasa?- pregunte tratando de aclarar mi voz.

-Logan escucha con atención y alístate que vamos camino a tu casa- me dijo un James muy apurado. Me levante y ayude a mi madre a entrar mientras prestaba atención a lo que me decía James.

-Kendall vino a mi casa en la noche y nos conto lo que paso con tu papa….y bueno también sobre su padre- dijo James un poco deprimido con lo último.

-Gracias a Dios está con ustedes me tenia preocupado que hiciera alguna locura, mi madre ya me conto también sobre el padre de Kendall, pero Kendall no es así y yo hare entender eso a mi padre- dije seguro de mis palabras.

-Lo sabemos Logan- dijo James

-Por favor tráiganlo lo único que quiero es verlo y poder decírselo-

-Logan escúchame con atención Kendall se fue, esta camino al aeropuerto va abandonar Big Time Rush se va a ir lejos, está convencido que es lo mejor para ti y para protegerte de el mismo.-

-Que!- solo pude gritar – como puede decir eso sí lo mejor que ha pasado para mi es estar a su lado.-

-Tiene miedo de convertirse en su padre y lastimarte, pero he aquí lo importante ya estás listo-

-Listo para qué?- pregunte atento.

-Estoy debajo de tu casa- anuncio James y enseguida pude escuchar el pito del carro de Carlos. Baje sin dudarlo no me había cambiado la ropa en toda la noche y traía mala noche encima pero no importaba nada solo Kendall.

-Sube- Grito Carlos e inmediatamente ya estaba en la parte de atrás del carro y Carlos en marcha.

-A donde vamos?-

-Al aeropuerto- respondió Carlos – a que detengas a Kendall-

-Porque tú eres el único que puede hacerle entender a Kendall lo que sientes y en verdad quieres- concluyo James.

-Kendall porque, haces esto?- me pregunte no me había dado cuenta que pensé en voz alta.

-Piensa en ti y en tu familia, no quiere causarte problemas, prefiere evitarte mayores problemas Kendall, siempre tiende a poner a los demás antes que a él- dijo Carlos.

-Desde siempre- admitió James.

-Es uno de sus más grandes virtudes- dije recordando una de las razones por las que me había enamorado de él.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, mientras Carlos se estaciono James y yo empezamos a buscar nos dividiríamos para buscarlo y el primero que lo encontrara llamaría a los demás.

Recorrimos todo el aeropuerto James comenzó con las salidas internacionales aunque dudaba mucho que Kendall fuera a abandonar el país, en cuanto a Carlos busco por todo el estacionamiento y las aéreas sociales yo tome los vuelos locales ya que era la zona donde eras más probable encontrar a Kendall, ya había recorrido la mayor parte de los vuelos y estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando en la fila de vuelos a Florida lo encontré a punto de entrar vuelo hablando con la chica del chequeo, no controle mis impulsos y lo hale y me lo lleve del lugar a afuera cerca del estacionamiento.

-Logan- dijo asombrado – como supiste? como llegaste?-

-Digamos que tengo dos buenos amigos- comente

-O dos grandes chismosos- dijo en forma burlona.

-Como se te ocurrió pensar que lo mejor para mi hubiera sido irte, no entiendes que eres la persona más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido, siempre tu.

-Logan- comenzó – no quiero causarte problemas de con tu padre, cuando el solo quiere protegerte, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.-

-En verdad quieres lo mejor para mi, entonces porque te vas si lo mejor para mi eres tu- grite molesto –donde está el Kendall que enfrenta los problemas, donde está el Kendall que siempre busca una solución para todos los problemas donde esta ese Kendall, mi Kendall!-

-Aquí- dijo apenado.

-Pues no lo veo, Kendall llora conmigo, lucha conmigo entiende que siempre estaré para apoyarte, entiende que cuentas conmigo tus luchas son mis luchas, por favor, entiende que no estás solo y que no tienes que llevarte tus problemas solos, nos tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mi- dije con frustración.

-Yo…yo no quiero lastimarte y estoy siendo egoísta pero quiero lo mejor para ti y eso no te lo puedo dar, si resulto ser como mi padre y solo te hago sufrir una y otra vez, eso es algo que nunca me permitiría por eso me alejo de ti, porque te amo- dijo Kendall

-Sí, estas siendo muy egoísta dime sabes que pienso yo o que quiero yo?- pregunte.

-Pues….-

-Escúchame claro y si es necesario te lo repetiré siempre para que lo entiendas, Kendall tú no eres tu padre, como ya dijiste a Carlos y James todos siempre sacamos algo de nuestros padres y cito "Carlos es la viva imagen de su madre y tienes ese corazón tan admirable y noble por la justicia como su padre, o James que tiene la imagen de su padre, pero la tenacidad, perseverancia y fuerza de su madre y yo que tiene un gran parecido a su padre, pero la bondad, sinceridad y gran comprensión de su madre" y tu Kendall dime sabes cómo eres tu- me quedo viendo sin saber que responder- pues no conozco a tu padre pero mi parecer ser que tienes un gran parecido a el mas sin embargo tienes el gran amor desinteresado de tu madre, tienes el corazón más grande de todos, tu carisma, la forma en que siempre te preocupas en los demás antes que en ti mismo, la forma en que nunca dejas a tus amigos atrás después de todo somos BTR, la forma en que nos animas a perseguir nuestros sueños, la forma en que proteges a los que amas pase lo que pase, todo esto y más eres Kendall- dije casi sin aliento – y por todo esto y más te amo, solo tú y nadie más puede ocupar ese espacio en mi corazón y si en algún momento tienes alguna duda estaré yo a tu lado para recordártelo.-

-Logan, hay tanto que no sabemos- dijo Kendall dudando.

-Pues lo aprenderemos juntos- sonreí después de todo quería vivirlo todo junto a Kendall- que me dices Kendall?-

En ese momento todo sentí un como una gran fuerza me empujaba y caí en el suelo dolorosamente, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, Kendall estaba en el suelo el carro se había detenido y el conductor se había bajado a ayudarme.

-Chico este bien- pregunto. Y solo pude asentir

Me moví tan rápido como pude y me puse al lado de Kendall quien estaba tirado en el pavimento, tome su mano y no pude hacer más que llorar.

-Kendall, porque siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti? Porqué? – seguí llorando, cuando sentí que alguien me apretó la mano.

-Por que eras tú, Logan siempre te voy a proteger, tu eres mi única razón de ser y la única razón por la que quiero vivir día a día desde que tengo memoria- sonrió lo cual me hizo llorar mas- Logan no llores quiero verte sonreír tu sonrisa siempre me ayuda a seguir, sabes tal vez tenias razón, no soy como mi padre después de todo, estoy dispuesto a amarte solo a ti, lamento haberme demorado en darme cuenta.-

-Kendall no digas eso tenemos mucho tiempo- sollozaba y el conductor llamaba a una ambulancia.

-Logan- dijo Kendall suavemente – Te amo- y cerro sus ojos.

-Kendall, no me dejes!- grite

Kendall me había salvado, une vez mas había dado todo por mí.

-Narrador-

Justo en el momento en que Kendall iba a responder a Logan un carro a alta velocidad apareció, Logan no se percato que estaba en medio estacionamiento ni mucho menos del auto que se dirigía hacia él, Kendall no dudo ni un segundo y se interpuso entre el auto y Logan haciendo a este a un lado y recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto del carro.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en el hospital Logan se había fracturado un brazo cuando golpeo el pavimento, pero el que se llevo peor fue Kendall quien se encontraba en cuidados intensivos en coma, se había roto las costillas y un brazo y tenia algunos hematomas a lo largo del cuerpo y por el golpe se había causado una contusión después del accidente no había despertado, llevaba cuatro días en coma. Desde ese momento Logan no se había despegado de su lado.

* * *

Simplemente no etngo mas que decir que esperar sus RVS...


	10. La Desición

**Warnings y Disclaimer **creo que a este punto estan de mas...disfruten :)

* * *

POV Kendall

Blanco todo es blanco, no siento nada no ciento dolor, creo que he muerto.

Me arrepiento tanto de no haber sido cobarde justo en ese momento y egoísta, desperdicie momentos tan preciados que pude tener junto con Logan a si lado, pero no me arrepiento de nada por lo menos pude salvar a Logan se que podrá vivir feliz.

-Kendall- escuche una voz dulce que me llamaba- Kendall mírame-

Me volteé y vi una silueta blanca poco a poco fue tomando forma era una chica muy blanca casi tanto como Logan, de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, traía puesto un vestido blanco y pies descalzos, su rostro era muy suave y delicado.

-Quien eres?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad ya que no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

-Kendall, soy tu ángel guardián- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y deslumbrante.

-Donde estoy, mori?- pregunte con miedo de escuchar esa respuesta.

-Kendall estas en el hospital, has estado en coma cuatro días después del accidente, tu cuerpo sufrió muchos daños – me miro y volvió a sonreír- Kendall me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres hacer-

-A que te refieres?-

-Pues la verdad estoy aquí porque tienes una decisión que tomar, recuerdas Kendall antes del incidente-

-Flashback-

Logan me hablaba -Escúchame claro y si es necesario te lo repetiré siempre para que lo entiendas, Kendall tú no eres tu padre, como ya dijiste a Carlos y James todos siempre sacamos algo de nuestros padres y cito "Carlos es la viva imagen de su madre y tienes ese corazón tan admirable y noble por la justicia como su padre, o James que tiene la imagen de su padre, pero la tenacidad, perseverancia y fuerza de su madre y yo que tiene un gran parecido a su padre, pero la bondad, sinceridad y gran comprensión de su madre" y tu Kendall dime sabes cómo eres tu- me quedo viendo sin saber que responder- pues no conozco a tu padre pero mi parecer ser que tienes un gran parecido a el mas sin embargo tienes el gran amor desinteresado de tu madre, tienes el corazón más grande de todos, tu carisma, la forma en que siempre te preocupas en los demás antes que en ti mismo, la forma en que nunca dejas a tus amigos atrás después de todo somos BTR, la forma en que nos animas a perseguir nuestros sueños, la forma en que proteges a los que amas pase lo que pase, todo esto y más eres Kendall- dije casi sin aliento – y por todo esto y más te amo, solo tú y nadie más puede ocupar ese espacio en mi corazón y si en algún momento tienes alguna duda estaré yo a tu lado para recordártelo.-

-Logan, hay tanto que no sabemos- dijo Kendall dudando.

-Pues lo aprenderemos juntos- sonreí después de todo quería vivirlo todo junto a Kendall- que me dices Kendall?-

-Fin del Flashback-

-No pudiste darle una respuesta a Logan lo recuerdas-

-Si ahora lo recuerdo- dije volviendo del recuerdo.

-Y que decides Kendall, tienes dos opciones, la primera es obviamente el sí que tanto Logan como a ti te gustaría compartir y en tal caso te despertare de este sueño y podrás volver para estar a su lado y seguir juntos- dijo muy feliz.

-Y si fuera un no- la expresión del ángel cambio y se transformo en tristeza.

-Si fuera un no tendría que llevarte conmigo y juntos ir al cielo-

-Al cielo, no es técnicamente suicidio no debería ir al infierno por ello- el ángel rio nuevamente.

-Hasta el último momento diste todo por los que amabas, tu lugar al final de todo este viaje es el cielo-

-Entiendo…entonces mi decisión es….- justo en ese momento escuche una voz, venia de fuera, esa voz estaba cantando.

"When the rain

Is blowing in your face

And the whole world

Is on your case

I could offer you

A warm embrace

To make you feel my love"

-Es la voz de Logan- me dije.

-Si es él no se ha despegado de tu lado desde que entraste al hospital- respondió mi ángel.

Seguí escuchando su canto.

"When the evening shadows

And the stars appear

And there is no one there

To dry your tears

I could hold you

For a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you

Haven't made

Your mind up yet

But I would never

Do you wrong

I've known it

From the moment

That we met

No doubt in my mind

Where you belong

I'd go hungry

I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling

Down the avenue

No, there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging

On the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret

Though winds of change

Are throwing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing

Like me yet

I could make you happy

Make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends

Of the Earth for you

To make you feel my love"

-Kendall, por favor despierta no sabes la falta que me haces- decía Logan tomando mi mano y por un momento pude jurar que lo sentí.

-Kendall estas dispuesto a perder todo esto, se que piensas que es lo mejor para Logan y también se que tienes miedo de convertirte en alguien que le pueda causar daño, pero date cuenta Kendall, no solo no eres tu padre, tu madre te ha dado el mejor regalo un amor sobre todas las cosas, un apoyo incondicional, valores tan fuertes y tú has crecido y te has convertido no solo en el orgullo de tu madre, en el ejemplo a seguir de tu familia, el pilar de su amistad sino en una gran persona, créeme que te mereces esa felicidad y si es junto a Logan debes luchar por ella-

-Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno y si no puedo proteger a Logan en la lucha-

-Tu podrás y recuerda no estás solo, nunca lo has estado y lo sabes, no cargues tus penas tu solo- dijo tiernamente y creía en sus palabras porque muy dentro de mi tal vez ya lo sabía.

-"Oportunidades como estas solo se presentan una vez en la vida y no hay que dejarlas escapar" te suena familiar – dijo mi ángel – lo dijo un chico muy listo.

-Un poco tonto también- añadí con gracia.

-Pero siempre listo, así que Kendall que es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto.

-Lo que yo mas quiero es….es ver a Logan-

-Y entonces así será- dijo y todo comenzó a ponerse brillante.

-Ángel te volveré a ver?-

-Cuando sea el momento, pero te seguiré cuidando- la luz se puso más brillante y no podía ver nada.

Y entonces comencé a abrir los ojos nuevamente, la luz en la habitación me molestaba, pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron adaptando a ella.

Iba a moverme pero en ese momento un dolor en el abdomen me lo impedía y recordé todo, fue un sueño, tenía esa duda, justo en ese momento vi a Logan dormido tomando mi mano y no me importo nada mas fuera lo que fuera era mi nueva oportunidad mi nueva oportunidad con Logan, sonreí y comencé a acariciar su cabello lentamente tratando de no despertarlo por las ojeras que tenia se notaba que tenia días sin poder dormir.

Logan estaba a mi lado e iba a luchar por mantenerlo así.

* * *

Y diganme chicos que opinan del Fic ya a esta altura del "partido"...les ha gustado la historia la verdad espero que si por que le puso muche empeño ya que sus palabras y animos me ayudaban a seguir un beso y abrazo y espero sus RVs :)

A otra cosa lo que queria decirles es que la cancion que canta Logan es "MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE" de Adele les dejo el video y la verdad les recomiendo que si pueden lo vuelvan a leer y pongan el video cuando lo hacen, en la parte de la cancion un poco mas emotivo :) watch?v= 0put0_a-Ng


	11. Dolor en la Verdad

**Warnings y Disclaimer **creo que a este punto estan de mas...disfruten :)

* * *

POV Logan

Mi felicidad fue tan grande cuando vi a Kendall despierto, aunque también me apena un poco parece que tenia rato despierto acariciando mi cabello pero del cansancio no pude darme cuenta ni estar despierto cuando salió del coma, pero ver su rostro sonreír de nuevo me trajo la vida de regreso.

-Hola hermoso, tenias dulces sueños?- pregunto.

-Muy dulces pero me gusta más verlos hecho realidad y tu mi bello durmiente?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Fue un hermoso sueño, y más hermoso que te canten mientras duermes-

-Me escuchaste- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sí, tu eres la única razón por la que estoy aquí, la única razón por la que quiero vivir y seguir luchando- esa era mi respuesta era todo lo que deseaba.

-Kendall siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Yo lo sé, siempre juntos, amigos, ahora novios y lo que nos traiga la vida por delante-

-Lo que nos traiga la vida-

Pasaron tres días más en el hospital y dieron de alta a Kendall ya estaba lo suficientemente estable como para salir y caminar por sí mismo, los planes de la gira se tuvieron que postergar un poco y regresaríamos a LA dentro de dos semanas cuanto Kendall ya estuviera del todo bien, el resto de los días Carlos, James y su familia nos visitaron, la señora Knight también paso muy pendiente junto con Katie e incluso Gustavo regreso de su retiro en Hawaii para revisar como estaba Kendall, el ultimo día estábamos solo Kendall y yo preparando todo para volver a casa en unos momentos James y Carlos pasarían por nosotros para llevarnos a casa.

-Seguro no olvidas nada Kendall- pregunte mientras terminaba de guardar las pertenencias de Kendall.

-No de nada me olvido- mientras se acerba a mí, ya tenía todo listo y acababa de cerrar el bolso – no olvide algo- justo en el momento que le iba a reclamar sus labios se juntaron con los míos y fue instantánea la forma en que mis brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros y los suyos en mis caderas para juntarnos en un beso más profundo.

- Disculpen, niños presentes- interrumpió Carlos.

-Niños donde? – dijo Kendall divertido.

-Nosotros donde mas- se quejo Logan.

-Carlos yo sé cosas no me hagas hablar- amenacé con burla y Carlos hizo mímica de sellar sus labios y James solo se sonrojo. Íbamos saliendo y pasamos por recepción a firmar todos sus papeles de salida cuando en ese momento apareció mi padre, creo que la última persona que hubiera querido ver en ese momento.

-Kendall, Logan tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo muy seriamente.

Carlos y James instantáneamente se pusieron a la defensiva casi como si estuviéramos en la pista de Hockey después de todo éramos un equipo.

-Tranquilos chicos, no voy a hacer nada- dijo y se acerco donde Kendall y yo nos encontrábamos- solo les quiero decir algo.

Kendall iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

-Qué más quieres decir, mas insultos para Kendall, pues no te lo voy a permitir- grite enojado- esta vez no padre, no te voy a permitir lastimar a la persona más importante para mi.-

-Lo sé hijo, pero tengo que decirles…-

-No padre que mas tienes que decir- estaba muy molesto, no iba a permitir que vuelva a lastimar a Kendall- Acaso que Kendall no sabe que es el amor cuando él me ha dado más amor del que tú me has dado a lo largo de los años, que no va a estar a mi lado cuando el siempre ha estado a mi lado incluso en los momentos más difíciles; cuando tu no hiciste nada porque eran mi problema y debía resolverlo yo Kendall estuvo para mí y me ayudo siempre lo ha hecho, cuando tu y mama estaban muy ocupados para escucharme Kendall lo hizo, siempre Kendall ha estado para mí en mis mejores y en mis peores momentos, porque Kendall nunca me ha abandonado-

-Ni a nosotros- gritaron James y Carlos –después de todo hoy somos Big Time Rush algo que no hubiera pasado si Kendall no hubiera insistida en no abandonarnos- luego de eso Carlos y James se avergonzaron un poco por terminar en medio pero no tenían idea de cuánto significaba para mí.

-Hijo, lo entiendo pero debes saber que…-

-No padre no quiero y puedes prohibir a Kendall en casa, pero nunca lo podrás prohibir en mi corazón- en ese momento sentí la mano de Kendall en mi hombro, tenía la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su rostro y me hizo calmar.

-Te amo- me dijo suavemente- pero creo que es justo que escuchemos a tu padre- quería quejarme pero no pude Kendall lo impidió.

-Gracias…..hijo, Kendall en verdad lo lamento, lamento mucho todas las cosas que dije, lamento mucho haber dicho cosas con enojo y rencor, aun sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo que todo lo que dice Logan es verdad, la verdad lo lamento- mi padre empezó a llorar- y lo que más lamento es…lastimarte porque si bien Kendall no es en nada su padre, yo…creo que yo fui el que se convirtió en el tal vez nunca te faltaron las cosas y nunca sufriste hambre pero te falto, amor y comprensión y más tiempo que pude dedicarte en darte, Logan no sabes cuánto lo lamento y cuanto envidio a Kendall por haber estado donde yo falle, hijo yo…- no falto que dijera nada más me lance a abrazarlo y Kendall solo nos vio y sonrió, Carlos lloraba desconsoladamente como al final de una película triste y James solo podía abrazarlo y enternecerse con ello.

-Padre, lamento mucho no haberte querido escuchar- dije avergonzado.

-Creo que me lo merezco- dijo apenado- Kendall, quiero que sepas lo agradecido que estoy contigo por cuidar siempre de Logan y por estar cuando nosotros no pudimos estar, no puede haber mejor persona para que este alado de Logan que tu.-

-Señor no lo defraudare- Kendall tomo mi mano después de decir esto.

-Se que no- dijo- te llevamos a casa?-

-No se preocupe, los chicos me llevaran y además mi madre está esperando en casa-

-De acuerdo- dijo y se despidió saliendo del hospital.

-Padre- lo llame mientras corría a la entrada- Gracias- logre decirle cuando lo alcance-

-Te quiero hijo- y se fue a su carro.

Kendall y los demás me alcanzaron y nos dirigimos al carro de Carlos, lentamente ayude a Kendall a subir al carro y nos subimos todos y luego salimos en dirección a la casa de Kendall donde pasaríamos el resto del tiempo antes de regresar a Los Ángeles.

Kendall se recostó en mi hombro y me miro fijamente.

-Logan- dijo suavemente tratando de que solo yo lo escuchara aunque Carlos y James estaban bastante distraídos en su charla que no prestaban mucha intención- estoy agradecido de que llegaras a tiempo-

-Por mi culpa estas así- dije un poco arrepentido- estuviste toda una semana en el hospital por mi culpa-

-Y tu estuviste todo ese tiempo, me cantaste lo recuerdas- me apene un poco a recordarlo- y estoy agradecido que llegaras a tiempo no hubiera sido lo mismo ir a Florida sin ti.-

-Ibas a Florida?- pregunte curioso –no me parece un lugar para fugarme y desaparecer.-

-La verdad íbamos- dijo un poco apenado- tenía planeado llevarte a Florida el día después de pasar en casa de tus padres e ir a esos Cayos que tanto deseabas ir y además dicen las playas de Florida son muy románticas- me guiño el ojo.

-Sera en otro momento iremos juntos-

-Si juntos-

Llegamos a casa de Kendall, Katie estaba en la entrada esperándonos bajamos del carro y Katie corrió a abrazar a Kendall este se quejo un poco por el dolor, luego la señora Knight y entramos con ella había preparado una deliciosa cena.

El resto del día fue tranquilo avise a mis padres que pasaría la noche en casa de Kendall y luego regrese junto a Kendall en la sala habíamos pasado el resto de la velada en ella, Carlos y James se fueron un poco después entrada la noche y la mama de Kendall y Katie se fueron a dormir al poco tiempo, por lo que Kendall y yo nos quedamos juntos.

-Las dos semanas más locas de mi vida- comente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kendall, estaba recostado en mi regazo.

-Yo diría las mejores-

-Después de todos los problemas?- pregunte.

-Después de todos ellos y no me arrepiento de nada porque hoy te tengo a mi lado-

-Hoy y siempre- complete – en lo que nos depare el futuro.-

-En lo que nos depare el futuro- repitió Kendall para luego alzar su cabeza levemente y robarme un beso.

Porque ya nada importaba, mientras Kendall estuviera a mi lado nada importaba y lo que me trajera la vida y mi futuro, nada me preocupaba porque Kendall estaría conmigo.

* * *

Que opinan, la verdad le puse mucho empeño y espero disfrutaran mucho la historia dentro de poco publicare el capitulo 12 y el ultimo para ver como concluye esta historia...de verdad agradesco su apoyo a lo largo de ella :)


	12. Esto no es el Fin

**Warnings y Disclaimer **creo que a este punto estan de mas...disfruten :)

* * *

POV Kendall

El tiempo sí que ha pasado rápido 10 años han pasado y siento que aun fuera como cuando empezamos con ese gran sueño que fue Big Time Rush, ese gran sueño que se volvió realidad, Dios todavía recuerdo y siento que fueran 5 años atrás en nuestro último concierto en el cual nos despedimos de nuestras fans, para poder dedicarnos a nuestros proyectos de vida personal.

Pero no dejaríamos del todo la vida pública después de todo James hace un año atrás había terminado sus estudios en la Universidad de California y ahora había tomado el poder en la empresa de cosméticos de su mama como el nuevo CEO lo cual había llamado mucha atención al público de negocios por el CEO más joven de todos los tiempos y sus grandes mejoras en las líneas de maquillaje y en sus métodos de publicidad mejorando el marketing y aumentando las ventas de la empresa en menos de un año que tenia al mando, después de todo trabajando en Big Time Rush James aprendió mucho del público y de Gustavo sus estrategias.

En cuanto a Carlos hace tres años ya se había incorporado de la escuela de Policías y ya tenía dos años trabajando en la fuerza a James no le agradaba mucho la idea de que corriera peligro de esa manera pero simplemente era algo en Carlos que no se podría evitar su sentido del a justicia y de ayudar a los que más lo necesiten lo iba a llevar a terminar siendo policía como su padre y la verdad por mucho que a James no le gustara lo admiraba por ello y tras tanto tiempo de relación ahora tienen 4 años de casados y viviendo juntos. En cuanto a Logan y yo después del Big Time Rush regresamos a Minessota poco después del concierto de despedida, Logan es un estudiante de medicina becado no era de esperarse por sus sobresalientes notas en la prueba de admisión le dieron mejor estándar a la universidad era lo mínimo que podían hacer, desea convertirse en un gran doctor un sueño que nunca abandono y que me engrandece poder apoyar, en cuanto a mí, hace tres años me había graduado de educador a James y Carlos les sorprendió mucho, lo que ellos no sabían es que poco unos años antes de disolver BTR yo estaba estudiando a distancia por lo que les sorprendió mi rápida graduación y actualmente orientador en una escuela ya que lo que siempre me ha gustado es apoyar a las personas en seguir sus sueños y ayudarlas a resolver sus problemas cosa que a nadie sorprendió. Aparentemente es algo que se me da muy bien.

Pero hoy, hoy es el día más importante de mi vida dentro de unos momentos de toda mi vida creo que casi tan importante como el momento en el que decidí declarar mi amor a Logan, dentro de unos momentos nos casaríamos.

Como era de esperarse nuestros padrinos de boda electos eran Carlos y James, era una ceremonia pequeña pero todos nuestros amigos más cercanos estaban aquí para presenciar esto. Los padres de Carlos, la mama de James, mi mama y Katie con su nuevo novio Tyler incluso los padres de Logan había logrado mover su agenda para poder llegar, Gustavo se encontraba de retiro en una isla paradisiaca y no había logrado venir pero había enviado un hermoso regalo de bodas, Kelly si logro venir y nos confeso que la verdadera razón por la que Gustavo no había venido era que le causaba nostalgia los viejos tiempos después de todo habíamos sido la banda que más tiempo había estado más tiempo junto a él.

Y ahora estaba aquí a solo una firma de tener oficialmente a Logan solo para mí aunque más esto era solo una mera formalidad porque ya teníamos más de 5 años viviendo juntos podo después de que regresamos a Minessota la mama de Logan y mi mama se pusieron de acuerdo y en forma de incentivo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y nos regalaron una casa en un barrio muy tranquilo y amigable.

-Estás seguro de esto?- me pregunto Logan un poco nervioso habiendo terminado de firmar y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Desde siempre- le dije con una sonrisa y tome la pluma para firmar el documento.

-Es oficial, este matrimonio es oficial- dijo el juez de la corte una vez terminado de revisar el documento y sellándolo- como se diría tradicionalmente, puede besar a la novia…o novio- bromeo un poco.

Y así me acerque lentamente a Logan que estaba ruborizado, una de las tantas cosas que me encantaba de él ver su rubor en situaciones así, me parecía algo tan puro y tierno, y poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura, lo acerque a mi suavemente, mire su rostro una vez mas y lo bese suavemente, a lo que él respondió pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros y profundizando el besos, pude escuchar a todos aplaudir, era el momento más feliz de mi vida, rompimos el beso y vimos a todos animándonos, después de eso salimos y tomamos la limosina que nos llevo a todos al lugar donde daríamos una pequeña recepción, todo fue perfecto la comida, los amigos, los recuerdos al final de la noche nos quedamos solo Logan, Carlos y James recordando los viejos tiempos, todo incluso antes de Big Time Rush.

-Kendall de verdad después de todo no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo- dijo James muy emocionado.

-Y yo por que?- pregunte admirado.

-Como que por que? –grito Carlos.

-Kendall todo, nuestra amistad, nuestro comienzo te lo debemos a ti- dijo Logan sentándose a mi lado.

-Si no fuera por ti que nos invito a jugar ese día al parque hoy no seriamos amigos- dijo Carlos emocionado.

-Si ni fuera por ti mi sueño hubiera muerto antes de empezar- dijo James con mucho fuerza.

-Vamos James no es para tanto-

-No es para tanto, que no es para tanto, tú fuiste la única razón por la que Gustavo accedió a darnos el tiempo y la oportunidad, por ti Big Time Rush creció en grande, un gran líder- dijo James satisfecho.

Me sentía tan satisfecho por lo que habían dicho después de todo eran mis amigos quienes lo decían. – Y Logan tú no me has dado las gracias- dije molestando a Logan.

-Te las daré en Florida- dijo y me guiño el ojo. Carlos y James se mofaron un poco y luego seguimos hablando perdimos toda la noche conversando como en los viejos tiempos, no nos dimos cuenta cuando se había hecho tan tarde, nos despedimos y junto con Logan regresamos a casa pare recoger las maletas dentro de un momento saldríamos al aeropuerto con destino a Florida para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.

Salimos rápidamente y llegamos con las justas al chequeo y pasamos a la sala de espera, pudimos quedarnos más tranquilos y esperar al momento de abordar.

-Kendall, gracias por esto- dijo Logan abrazándose a mí.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por la persona a la que tanto amo- dije colocando mi cabeza sobre la suya- además creo que mereces una buenas vacaciones de tanto estudio-

-Y tú de tantos niños- dijo divertido.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad- dije haciéndole saber lo feliz que me hacia esto.

-Tú eres el experto en sueños-

-Claro, después de todo te tengo a ti- Logan se ruborizo.

-Y yo a ti-

Comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros y empezamos a abordar, no importa nada mas, no importaba el resto del mundo porque Logan estaba junto a mí y sin importar que pasara seguiríamos juntos. Amigos, Novios y hoy Esposos; Jugadores de Hockey, Big Time Rush, Medico y Profesor; Minessota, L.A y ahora Florida, lo que nos trajera la vida estábamos listos.

-Fin-

* * *

Bueno creo que este es el Final del viaje como diria "Kendall"...espero haberle alegrado a alguien el dia o sacado unas cuantas lagrimas con esta historia mi primer Kogan al cual le puse mucho cariño y dedicacion, de verdad espero les gustara tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla.

Tambien me gustaria agradecer a GustavoRusherBoy13 que fue uno de mis primeros RV y a Dreizel que fue el primero y por su apoyo para que continue, a I Love KL, por seguirme y apoyarme a lo largo de la misma y no me olvido y mas importante a RusherloveKogan por ser de los que mas me han brindado su apoyo y a alguien que hoy puedo llamar un amigo gracias por darme la bienvenida al Fandom de BTR un Fandom de los muchos que tengo al cual le tengo mucho cariño :)

No me queda mas que agradecerlos y espero leernos pronto :)


End file.
